


[PODFIC] Hauntingly Beautiful

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's really cute guys, just cute wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: ChilliBean's Summary:"Prompt: McCree catching Hanzo singing? I can picture McCree singing whenever but Hanzo not even humming along when another is in the room."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 5 Min Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	[PODFIC] Hauntingly Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hauntingly Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886829) by [ChillieBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [ChilliBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean)♡

Play/Download via [ Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Hwn2nWLPsblCMwY6uRrxPiRbeFPtgFxB/view?usp=sharing)

Listen on [ tumblr](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/620311294887739392/hauntingly-beautiful-by-chilliebean-inactive)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
